


Friendship Drabbles

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and Rose as best friends, Dave and Rose moiraillegiance, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sollux and Terezi as moirails, Sollux and Terezi moiraillegiance, a whole lotta fic requests, by a whole lot i mean like three, davesprite and hal are dating and nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of drabble requests for some really chill people<br/>First drabble: Dave and Rose<br/>Second drabble: Davesprite/AR<br/>Third drabble: Sollux and Terezi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totally Worth It (Dave<>Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> just a few drabble requests from some really cool people

This was going to be fantastic. A prank to top all other pranks of its kind. Even John Egbert himself was going to marvel at this fantastic feat. Okay maybe it wasn’t that great, but still, it was pretty dang awesome. 

It was a warm spring night, after the school had shut down for the time. The two cousins, Dave Strider and Rose lalonde, were quietly breaking into the building, in order to set up their fantastic prank for the students and staff of the next day. 

“Hurry up Rose, were gonna get fuckin caught. And I mean I’m all for the whole hard time cool kid demeanor, becoming the resident bad boy, ruling the school and all that shit. But I’d also kinda rather not have a criminal record next to my school one,” Dave whispered to the other in a hushed tone.

“I am working as fast as I can, David. It is not as if picking locks is as easy as they make it appear on the television,” Rose replied to the other quietly. Just then, the lock clicked open, and they both creeped inside. 

They then got down to work, chatting and bickering the entire while, as best friends would do. Even though they were related, they had the ability to get along very well, turning to each other for comfort in times of need, and jokes and sarcasm in other times. It was a beautiful thing they had going, and it continued as they worked hard throughout the night.

Once they returned to school in the morning, able to at least get a few hours of sleep before, they were able to see the fruits of their labor in daylight. All the lockers had been spraypainted red and purple, and on every teacher’s door there was a small SBAHJ piece of artwork, or a cat, painted on. Not to mention the shaving cream on every single doorknob. 

The entire school was shocked at the amount of work put into it all. Soon however, the cousins were found out, and called up to the principal’s office. 

As they headed up to the office, Dave glanced to his cousin and smirked. “Do you think we’re gonna get suspended?” 

“Oh most definitely. But it will be worth it I believe,” Rose replied, a mischievous smile on her face. 

“I totally fucking agree.” 

And with that, the twins entered the office, were suspended, and spent the entire time reveling in their newfound glory of vandalizing the school. Even though all the paint was washable. They weren’t that bad, after all.


	2. Movie Night

Tonight was movie night. Actually the first movie night that the two had ever shared. The movie that was currently playing on the screen at the moment was a classic, Back to the Future. Ironically enough, it was Davesprite’s favorite movie, and it was obvious that Hal knew this as well. That’s why he picked it after all, seeing as Davesprite had put him in charge of the selection. 

Anyways though, the two were snuggled up comfortably together, Davesprite’s head on Hal’s rather new metallic chest. The young birdboy had always enjoyed the nice clicking and whirring that came from inside the other. It was a calming noise, much like a heartbeat, and the other couldn’t help but trill softly at the comfort it gave him. 

Meanwhile, Hal was just as pleased, his fingers gently playing in the other’s neck feathers as he watched Marty Mcfly talk with Doc Brown about the situation he himself was having. He was happy to get to spend this kind of time with the other. Neither of them were very essential to the game anymore, but they were both equally essential to each other. It was a nice sort of comfort for the both of them. They each made each other feel important, needed. It was a great feeling, seeing as they had never had that anywhere else. 

Davesprite looked up at the robot form of the once pair of shades, smiling some as he studied the other’s face. Dirk had really done a nice job on the other’s form, after much begging and pleading for an actual body to be contained in, instead of just a pair of shades. It helped in the argument to inform Dirk that he didn’t really even like having Hal on his face constantly. It hurt some to say, but it allowed the other to be closer to Davesprite in a way. 

Hal smirked down at the other, raising a metallic brow that matched the rest of his body. Even though he was robotic, he was still a nice sort of warm that worked perfectly for the other. He chuckled slightly as he noted the smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching the movie? I thought this was your favorite.” 

“It’s not my favorite anymore,” Davesprite replied with a smirk of his own. 

“Oh? Then what is?” 

“You are.” 

Hal couldn’t help but smile at that. “That was so fucking cheesy holy shit. But honestly, you’re my favorite too.” 

“I hope I would be, seeing as you’re cuddling me like your life fucking depends on it. Like jeeze man, for a robot you sure like snuggling things.” 

“I can’t help it if you’re soft. But yeah you are most definitely my favorite. I don’t just dish out these premium cuddles for everyone, after all,” Hal replied snarkily, before softening again. “God I love you, man”

“And I love you too.”


	3. The Hugs of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this isn't as good as the others. Honestly I've never really written Sollux or Terezi that much. But I tried my best!

Dark. Everything was fucking dark and he hated it. After Sollux had gone blind, it felt so much more empty. He couldn’t see colors or people and it was terrible. The only good thing that came out of it was the voices had stopped. And he didn’t lisp anymore. So he guessed that was two good things. 

But still, he could never see AA smile again, or KK’s angered face when people didn’t pay attention to him. And without the voices, it was just….silent. All the time. And it was terrifying, that silence. It scared him, as he hid away in the darker corners of his room on the meteor, just thinking. Thinking of how he could’ve done better, could’ve been better. 

This was yet another one of those times, and at this time he heard a knock at the door, jumping up slightly at the noise. He found his way to the door, opening it and hoping whoever it was would speak to him. He wasn’t as good at this whole blind thing, not like Terezi. 

Speaking of Terezi, that’s who’s voice spoke through in the darkness as the door opened. “Hello Mr. Appleberry. I thought I would find you here. It took a bit of searching for answers through some of my…suspects, however. Anyways though, I really hope you aren’t being a sad blueberry in here by yourself again. Because that would just be a criminal act. And you know how I feel about certain acts of injustice.” She then let herself into the room, not bothering to ask for permission. Then again, since the two had become moirails, neither of them ever asked for permission anymore. 

Sollux blinked in surprise, confused for a moment at how Terezi had known he would be sulking again. Then again, that was part of the point of being moirails. One had to know how their pale quadrant mate would be in order to properly comfort them. He smiled some at her bravado, sitting down on the floor. 

“I might’ve been committing some crimes here, then. I didn’t mean two though, I swear!” he held up his hands in mock defense, playing along and already starting to feel slightly better. 

“That’s what they all say! It seems I’m going to have to arrest you, Mr. Appleberry.” 

“Oh fuck. I’m doomed then. I can’t believe I got myself intwo such a predicament. Woe is me. I shall accept my death honorably then, Ms. Pyrope. I lived a good life, after all.” 

“Oh I have something much worse in mind for you, Mr. Appleberry. It is the worst punishment imaginable. The cuddles of true justice!” 

Then, Terezi hugged the other, putting as much pale love and comfort into it as she could. Sollux accepted the hug graciously, already beginning to forget all the dark feelings in his mind a few minutes ago. It was nice to have such a good moirail, especially one who saw him as an equal. Which was ironic, since neither could really see. 

They spent the rest of the day talking about feelings and pale cuddling away. And the silence and darkness left Sollux, even for that short while.


End file.
